


Океаны

by ARTOIS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTOIS/pseuds/ARTOIS
Summary: У Акааши и Кенмы важная миссия на отдаленной планете.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС.

_Они думали мы упадем;_  
Океанами стали мы, мне это нравится, нравится.  
Мы друг для друга с ума сойдем  
Поцелуй, ведь без тебя мне не справиться. 

_Дышать тобой мне бесконечно хочется_  
И мой огонь, он никогда не кончится.  
Держи меня, мне без тебя не справиться.  
Сгорать дотла в твоих руках мне нравится. 

Алексеев "Океанами стали" (с)

 

Первые признаки опасности Акааши почувствовал еще на границе, но списал на активное поле чужой станции. К тому же внимание было направлено на успешное ведение операции. Благодаря последнему рейду и захваченному военному кораблю, на борту появилось необходимое оборудование, заглушающее сенсорные волны станций-стражей на границе. Импульсы от их нежелательного присутствия не передавались в центр управления. Главное — соблюдать все инструкции по эксплуатации.

И все шло хорошо. Вылазка двоих неприметных пиратов на вражескую территорию осуществлялась согласно плану.

Свою ошибку Акааши распознал слишком поздно, чтобы повернуть назад — они с Кенмой ушли довольно далеко.

Акааши глотнул воды из бутылки и вытер рукавом пот со лба. Остановился и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь отогнать навязчивые ощущения в теле. Все мышцы напрягались при каждом движении, рюкзак и винтовка казались неподъемными, кожа под тканью защитного костюма горела огнем, будто имбирем натерли. В голове мягко шумело.

И без того насыщенные краски местности стали ярче, кислотнее: листва на толстых деревьях сочно переливалась изумрудным, цветущее омеланиями поле окрасилось в персиковый, небо искрило лазурью.

Солнце. Жгучее солнце Акааши ненавидел больше всего. Не только за его яростный полуденный свет, но и за эффект, оказываемый на растения вокруг. Вернее, на одно — малакийю. После сезона дождей от жары лопались нежные розовые бутоны, разворачивались мякотью соцветия, заставляя лепестки набираться кроваво-алым соком.

Акааши слышал о поре цветения тысячу раз, проходил инструктаж, видел на проекциях вакцины от эффекта крайнего возбуждения. И знал о совершенно бешеной цене за миллиграмм пыльцы самого мощного и запрещенного на всех дружественных планетах Империи афродизиака, но он и представить себе не мог, что действие окажется настолько сильным. И что ему придется испытать его на себе.

С каждым глотком воздуха пыльца словно заполняла его тело терпким насыщенным ароматом. Он стал кувшином, в который насильно вливали густую пряную жидкость. И мысль о том, что время безумия еще не подошло, заставляла внутренне сжиматься от ужаса.

Казалось, кровь разгонялась по венам с огромной скоростью. Пульс частил, сердце громко бухало на все окрестности. Во рту постоянно скапливалась сладковатая слюна, словно кто-то поманил его куском сочного прожаренного стейка после нескольких дней голодовки. Только сейчас терзающий все тело и разум голод был иного свойства.

В паху горело. Плотно облегающий зеленый костюм из нано-кожи совсем не скрывал, а наоборот подчеркивал набухший длинный член и потяжелевшие яйца.

Акааши зло стиснул зубы и про себя обматерил на фукуроданском двух неугомонных капитанов, стараясь сохранить остатки гордости и хладнокровия. Наверняка эта парочка идиотов сейчас до слез хохочет над своей шуткой.

Они знали! С самого начала. Более того, они сами всё подстроили так, что теперь выхода не было. Акааши подозревал, что и встреча с информатором — всего лишь очередной фарс.

Худшего сценария для него и придумать невозможно. Оказаться на чужой земле во время весеннего цветения малакийи в обнимку с самым главным раздражителем на корабле — первым помощником Козуме Кенмой.

Вынырнуть из темноты мыслей заставил тихий стон за спиной. Акааши резко повернулся корпусом и застыл.

В нескольких метрах от него на подушке из цветущего мха под деревом сидел Кенма. Он откинулся спиной на толстый гладкий ствол малакийи и согнул левую ногу в колене. Если бы не свойственный этому высокомерному, вечно ледяному засранцу румянец на скулах и неестественный блеск глаз, то Акааши подумал бы, что ослышался. Но он понимал, что паутина дурмана накроет их вместе. А значит, Кенме сейчас тоже не позавидуешь. Двое неприятелей в одной клетке с одним единственным желанием — трахаться до одури.

— Мы не успеем вернуться, — спокойно произнес Кенма, безразлично рассматривая линию горизонта. Его тонкий профиль изящно светился на фоне черного дерева, светлые волосы трепал легкий приятный ветерок, разносивший пыльцу на многие километры.

— Не успеем, — кивнул Акааши, все больше внутренне раздражаясь от медленно, но верно испаряющегося самоконтроля.

— Думаю, информатора нет. Мы в ловушке, — снова подтвердил его мысли Кенма.

— Мы можем это проверить, — ответил Акааши, все еще надеясь, что у них есть шанс.

— Решил ослушаться приказа? — хмыкнул Кенма.

Акааши угрюмо посмотрел на ленивую позу и на обманчиво хрупкую фигуру первого помощника и подошел к нему на расстояние метра, ничем не обнаруживая стеснения от стоящего колом члена. Кенма нарочито разглядывал пейзаж. Нога оставалась согнутой в колене. И Акааши знал, почему. Они оба знали. Если бы он наблюдал ситуацию со стороны, возможно, сам нашел бы ее забавной. Но он понимал попытку Кенмы держать лицо до конца, хотя и не видел в этом смысла.

— Если бы я периодически не нарушал приказы Бокуто, — флегматично отозвался Акааши, сбрасывая рюкзак на землю, — нас бы давно утилизировали космические мусорщики. Или расчленили имперские на потеху толпе. На самом деле вариантов всегда было много.

Кенма поднял на Акааши раскосые глаза с тонкими черными зрачками, чуть наклонив голову, показывая интерес. Уголки губ приподнялись, обозначив саркастичную улыбку.

— О.

Это многозначительное «О» и хитрый, пронзительный взгляд заставили Акааши внутренне напрячься. Гнев ядовитой ртутью физически ощутимо растекался по венам, заставляя вестись на очередную провокацию — первый помощник определенно в этом преуспевал.

— И что это должно означать? — надменно осведомился Акааши.

— Ты считаешь себя умнее своего капитана, да и моего — тоже. О себе я даже и говорить не хочу. Кто я такой? Первый помощник капитана пиратского судна, которое захватило хваленого генерала Великой Империи. Мы для тебя — мусор, верно? Именно поэтому тебя так бесит, что Бокуто понизил тебя в статусе на корабле, когда они решили объединиться?

Кенма не отводил лисьего взгляда, буквально распарывая им душу. Хотя чего еще ожидать от подобного экземпляра. Только удара под дых.

Но Акааши уступать не собирался. Анализируя факты, можно и признать некоторую справедливость обвинений. Хочет правды — он ее получит.

— Почти так. Но не совсем. Бокуто для меня авторитет во всем. Я лишь прикрываю его спину и предугадываю нежелательные последствия там, где можно. А на счет вашей… кхм… команды, ты все подметил верно, — кивнул он и ответно прохладно улыбнулся.

Кенма дернул плечами, будто поежился. Скулы и шея заалели ярче.

Акааши с удивлением отметил в себе чувство, опасно схожее со злорадством. И что-то еще… Такое теплое, толком не оформившееся. Какое-то извращенное удовольствие от способности ответить ударом на удар, уколоть и следить за реакцией. Подцепить на крючок и тянуть леску. Слишком походило на то, что пытался объяснить ему на пальцах Бокуто в отношении Куроо. Но эти двое всегда отличались полнейшим сумасшествием, в то время как Акааши считал себя более трезвомыслящим.

Нахмурившись, Акааши снова посмотрел на Кенму. Тот явно испытывал дискомфорт, но при этом выглядел как всегда прекрасно. Для своих двадцати восьми лет так вообще — идеально. Акааши помнил фотопроекции десятилетней давности, которые он нашел в гала-сети, когда искал информацию о Кенме. Тогда он был неоформившимся подростком, слишком угловатым и худым, с миловидными чертами лица. Сейчас же первый помощник, хоть и не растерял некоторой изящности, достаточно возмужал и окреп — сказались постоянные силовые тренировки. Взгляд стал пронизывающим, тяжелым и колючим, а вечно отрешенный вид раздражал до белого каления. Красивая хладнокровная сволочь, способная взламывать практически любые коды и программы галактической сети с таким же невинным видом, как и перерезать горло врагам любимым лазерным ножом.

Тонкий шрам на плече от этой игрушки все еще давал о себе знать — кожу тянуло и иной раз дергало. Вечное напоминание о первой личной встрече. Почти первое свидание.

Во рту стало слаще.

Акааши больно сжал пальцами переносицу. Мысли текли явно не в то русло.

«Это все пыльца, — напомнил себе он. — Наркотический эффект.»

Присев на корточки, он скупыми движениями раскрыл рюкзак и достал мини-проектор. Хотел было нажать на кнопку вызова, но внезапно для самого себя продолжил говорить, будто со стороны слыша звенящий металлом голос:

— Давай не будем притворяться. Нас подставили свои же — имперские, объявили Бокуто и экипаж предателями, назначили награду за наши головы. Вы воспользовались случаем, перехватили данные и расставили ловушку. Ваш капитан пытал Бокуто неделю, держали команду в страхе. Если бы не странная и необъяснимая привязанность наших капитанов друг к другу, то я бы своими руками свернул каждому из вас шею. Без обид.

Кенма медленно и тяжело вздохнул, на гладком лбу выступили бисеринки пота.

— Ты был близок к тому, чтобы осуществить задуманное.

Акааши настороженно вскинулся, подумав, что ослышался.

— О чем ты?

Помедлив, словно каждое слово давалось ему с трудом, Кенма ответил:

— Куроо выкупил Бокуто, чтобы спасти. И я бы не назвал пытками то, что происходило за закрытыми дверями карцера. В любом случае, это не наше дело.

Акааши ожидал, что Кенма сейчас чем-то выдаст себя, но он оставался все таким же серьезным, будто совсем не шутил и не издевался. Лицо-маска.

С губ Акааши сорвался злой неконтролируемый смешок.

— Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.

— Мне не зачем врать. Теперь мы варимся в общем котле. И ты единственный, кто до сих пор не смирился с этим.

— Зачем Куроо спасать врага?

Изящным движением Кенма промокнул рукавом взмокшие виски и провел длинными пальцами по волосам. А потом покачал головой, словно разговаривает с ребенком.

— Он ему дорог.

— Дорог? — спопугайничал Акааши, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

— Даже слишком. Из нас всех Куроо рисковал больше всего. Потому что он отдал приказ не трогать Бокуто и команду. Ты действительно мог свернуть шею каждому из нас, ведь приказ Куроо — закон. Если бы кто-то из вас решился на своеволие…

Продолжать фразу не стоило. Картина нарисовалась такая же кроваво-красная, как дерево малакийи, под которым они сидели. Бросило из жара в холод, в груди закололо со страшной силой. Акааши хватанул ртом воздух, прижав руку к груди, словно этот жест мог унять грохот сердца.

— Невозможно… — выдохнул он.

— Все именно так.

— Хочешь сказать, что Куроо так рисковал вашими жизнями из-за глупой…

Он осёкся, пытаясь взять себя в руки и отдышаться, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.

— Вот видишь. Ты всех вокруг считаешь идиотами. В этом и проблема.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил в светлые чувства двух врагов? — процедил Акааши.

Первый помощник равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Верь во что хочешь.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоем разрешении.

— Только ты мог так воспринять эту фразу.

— Всегда оставляешь последнее слово за собой?

На этот раз Кенма промолчал и, прикрыв глаза, опустил голову, скрываясь за длинными прядями волос. На мгновение Акааши почудилось, что на его лице проскользнула тень боли. Но, отмахнувшись от непрошеных мыслей, Акааши снова обратил внимание на мини-проектор.

Набрав секретный код на сенсорной панели, он принялся дожидаться соединения.

Вопреки подозрениям о бесполезности решения выйти на связь, проектор отозвался через несколько секунд светящимся экраном, с которого смотрели двое.

— Да ладно! — за восклицанием сразу же последовала брань сидевшего в капитанском кресле Куроо. Он явно находился не в самом лучшем расположении духа, учитывая кислую физиономию, когда довольная морда Бокуто с хищной улыбкой от уха до уха говорила о противоположных эмоциях.

— Я же говорил, что он сделает это! Ты проиграл! — расхохотался Бокуто.

— Ну и какого хрена ты ослушался прямого приказа руководства не выходить на связь до встречи с информатором? — лениво спросил Куроо, подперев рукой подбородок.

Акааши совсем не понравились ни реакция обоих, ни предсказуемое неповиновение его самого, как оказалось. К тому же, капитаны явно спорили на что-то, и впервые выигрыш Бокуто для Акааши выглядел как наказание. И винить он мог только себя.

— Может быть, потому что кто-то подложил нам в рюкзаки неисправные респираторы и отправил в леса цветущей малакийи? — вздернул брови он. — Что происходит?

Бокуто, прокашлявшись и без стеснения отодвинув Куроо в сторону, сел на соседнее гравитационное кресло, подвисшее в воздухе. Его поза излучала уверенность и спокойствие. Это означало, что он принял решение и не отступит.

Акааши сглотнул, стараясь не замечать присутствия Кенмы в качестве свидетеля.

— Акааши, вам нужно отправиться на юг, как мы и договаривались. Там вас ждет человек. Возможно, их будет несколько. Они заберут вас. Все детали уже оговорены со второй стороной, и вам ничто не угрожает. Вечером разобьете лагерь, переночуете, а утром перед рассветом подадите сигнал.

— Для чего нужен был этот фарс? — обреченно спросил Акааши.

Куроо тихо и сыто улыбался, предоставив Бокуто объясняться.

— Мы пришли к мнению, что атмосфера в коллективе оставляет желать лучшего. И причина этого — вы двое. Проще говоря, мы предоставили вам увольнительную. Расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие! — на последней фразе Бокуто плотоядно улыбнулся. Еще никогда желание от души дать в морду своему генералу не было настолько сильным.

Акааши до боли в пальцах сжал мини-проектор. От бессильной злости затрясло.

— Я отказываюсь быть куклой на веревочках.

Куроо оживленно поднял руку и показал большой палец.

— Всячески поддерживаю! — из узких щелочек зрачки Куроо мягко, но стремительно растеклись черным к ободку радужки. В такие моменты Акааши вспоминал, что пираты — инорасы, пусть и немного, но все же с отличающейся по составу ДНК. — Возьми инициативу на себя. Кстати, лубриканты и подарок находятся в рюкзаке Кенмы. — Издевательски закончил свою подбадривающую речь капитан.

От сказанного в воображении рьяно завертелись картинки обнаженного, изнывающего от желания Кенмы и свои щедро смазанные гелем пальцы.

Колени мелко задрожали, и Акааши медленно сел на упругий мшистый ковер, надеясь, что не слишком выдал себя.

— Зачем мне ждать утра, если я могу подать сигнал сразу же после заката?

Куроо громко зевнул и утер пальцем глаз. Бокуто же с интересом наблюдал за Акааши. И несмотря на то, что он тоже веселился, как и Куроо, в его внимательном взгляде Акааши видел… понимание. Будто Бокуто видел то, что так тщательно скрывал от себя он сам.

Наверно, именно так чувствуют себя рабы на Золотой Площади Империи. Голые, закованные, одурманенные, выставленные на показ циничной публике.  
Стыд и отчаяние от невозможности ничего изменить стягивали невидимыми жгутами.

— Можешь. Но наши новые партнеры придут за вами все равно только утром. По сигнальному залпу они лишь узнают о вашей геолокации и готовности выдвинуться в путь. Поэтому советую все же его приберечь. Мало ли куда вас занесет. Хотя… ты, конечно, и дальше можешь показать мне себя в качестве отдельного и самостоятельного члена экипажа.

Бокуто вальяжно откинулся на спинку кресла. Он больше не улыбался.

— Партнеры? — из последних сил цеплялся Акааши за информацию, пытаясь сопоставить логику событий и откидывая разрывающие нутро эмоции. — То есть, мы еще и пара подопытных с родственной ДНК?

— Слушай, меня умиляет, когда он умничает! — рассмеялся Куроо.

— Примерно так, — согласился Бокуто, ничуть не смущаясь.

— Ты мог послать любого! Почему именно я? — зарычал Акааши, не сдержавшись. Каждый вздох давался с трудом, будто после долгой пробежки. Бой крови долбил в ушные перепонки. К горлу подкатил предательский комок.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — твердо сказал Бокуто.

Сладко и демонстративно потянувшись, Куроо отпихнул Бокуто так, что тот оказался вне зоны видимости, и, помахав рукой, сказал:

— А теперь, мальчики, нас ждут великие дела! — подмигнул он. — Развлекайтесь, пока есть такая возможность. И передай Кенме мои наилучшие пожелания!

Связь прервалась.

Тихий ветерок ласкал разгоряченное лицо. В воздухе пьяно летали диковинные бабочки и жуки.  
Солнце все так же пекло.

Акааши был раздавлен. Мысли путались, тело с каждой новой минутой, проведенной на пышущей весенним цветением планете, отдавалось объятьям слабости. Но хуже всего было, что организм яро игнорировал все попытки отвлечься, даже выяснения отношений с капитанами не помогли. В паху всё до боли задеревенело. Еще немного и Акааши сможет кончить без рук, просто от трения костюма о невыносимо чувствительный член.

— Мы должны найти какой-нибудь пригодный водоем. У нас скоро закончится вода. Да и освежиться не мешало бы.

Голос Кенмы вывел Акааши из ступора, а смысл фразы задал нужное направление их дальнейшим действиям. Кенма вдруг стал неким якорем. Он был прав. Жалеть себя и злиться на всю вселенную сейчас уже поздно. Стоит подумать о том, где разбить лагерь на ночь и как скорее добраться до нужного места на своих двоих.

Акааши кивнул, все еще опасаясь смотреть в сторону первого помощника. Хотя, что он мог там еще увидеть, кроме привычного равнодушия на лице.

Он уже потянулся к навигатору на запястье, но вдруг в голову пришла дикая мысль. Акааши бросил взгляд исподлобья на Кенму и попытался сосредоточиться на любом, даже самом незначительном движении или детали, что могли выдать правду, если тот решит соврать. 

— Ты знал?

Его голос звучал хрипло и неестественно. В горле першило.

Кенма медленно повернулся и встретился с ним глазами. Зрачки в них казались огромными. Кенма был сильно возбужден, и оставалось лишь догадываться, чего ему стоит держаться все так же отстраненно. Вопреки доводам рассудка, Акааши почувствовал уважение. Оно явно мешало и только злило. Оно было неуместно. И в то же время в груди рождалось некое восхищение. Горячее, солнечное, ослепляющее.

— Нет. Но я догадывался, что они не сказали нам всего. И о "подарках" я тоже не знал, — добавил он, поднимаясь на ноги. В районе живота у Кенмы растеклось мокрое пятнышко. Тонкий облегающий костюм выгодно обрисовывал стоящий колом член. Кенма в буквальном смысле тёк, сочился предэякулятом. Акааши стало плохо. А Кенма спокойно, но настойчиво продолжил: — Мне кажется, нам стоит поторопиться. Я не знаю, насколько меня хватит. Не думаю, что ты потащишь меня на своих плечах.

Акааши представил себе, что несет на себе Кенму и как тот обнимает его за плечи, уткнувшись лицом в основание шеи, как прижимается к пояснице членом, как тихо постанывает при каждом шаге от трения тела о тело, как невнятно шепчет что-то, похожее на мольбу, как…

Он успел только просипеть:

— Я тебя не брошу…

В голове внезапно зашумело, перед глазами растеклись радужные капли. Кипяток крови ринулся волной вниз, и, захлебнувшись воздухом, Акааши содрогнулся всем телом, чувствуя, как горячая сперма выплескивается толчками, пачкая живот и костюм.

Оргазм проткнул тело от макушки до пяток, затянул невидимую петлю на шее.

Сознание зашлось в лихорадочной свистопляске красок, а потом затихло. Темнота окружила со всех сторон.

***

Кто-то заботливо обтирал его лицо чем-то влажным. Этого засранца хотелось убить. Акааши попробовал отмахнуться от назойливого посетителя его каюты, мысленно поклявшись себе, что никто не вытащит его из постели даже под угрозой пыток.

— Бокуто, я хочу спать… Пожалуйста…

Язык во рту отказывался нормально шевелиться. В голове царила вселенская пустота, будто мозга там не осталось. В теле плескалась тихая эйфория.

Но мерный звук голоса настойчиво проталкивался сквозь вату в ушах.

— …ши… аши… Акааши! — по щеке шлепнули. У Бокуто был странный голос. И Акааши в приступе паники попробовал разлепить веки, часто моргая. По глазам ударил свет. А потом он различил силуэт.

Грани стали четче, понятнее. Над ним, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, склонился Кенма, в одной руке он сжимал дезинфицирующую губку, в другой — бутылку с водой.

— Акааши, ты в порядке?

Пару секунд он удивленно рассматривал Кенму, будто видел его впервые. А в следующую секунду память высыпала на него ворох картинок, подробно рассказывающих о произошедшем за последние сутки. Особенно позорными были воспоминания о последних минутах до обморока.

Такого стыда он не испытывал еще никогда. Хотелось завыть в голос, но, стиснув зубы, он сдержался.

Закрыв рукой пылающее лицо, Акааши проговорил:

— Если кто-то узнает об этом, я убью тебя.

Последовало молчание, прерываемое лишь стрекотом насекомых и трелями птиц, и Акааши пришлось снова взглянуть на первого помощника.

Он ожидал чего угодно — презрения, высокомерия, брезгливости или равнодушия, но вместо этого увидел, как мягкая и сдержанная улыбка превращается в широкую, полную добродушного веселья. Кенма рассмеялся.

— Главное — дожить до утра. Я уже не в состоянии прогнозировать, чей секрет окажется занимательнее. Так что, если готов, то поднимайся. Пока ты отдыхал, я покопался в навигаторе. До ближайшего водоема — два километра. Сможешь передвигаться?

В это мгновение Кенма открылся для Акааши с другой стороны. И эту оборотную сторону его натуры вряд ли видел кто-то еще, если только Куроо. Настоящее откровение. Всего лишь улыбка, а будто рухнул барьер, невидимая стена, которая так упорно возводилась между ними. Накрыло теплым, осязаемым ощущением близости, некой связи, словно Акааши коснулся чего-то сокровенного, личного.

Стало страшно. Вдруг это всего лишь игра его воображения. Или последствия наркотического дурмана. Или, что еще хуже, очередная попытка Кенмы расставить хитроумную ловушку, чтобы выведать какие-нибудь ценные данные. Хотя, что еще можно разузнать, когда Бокуто и сам неплохо справляется с ролью предателя Империи, обсуждая с Куроо безумные планы по перевороту.

Кенма был все так же расслаблен, и Акааши внезапно понял, насколько устал постоянно находиться в состоянии напряжения, каждую минуту ожидая ножа в спину. Поэтому он тоже решил дать себе немного свободы. Как там сказали капитаны? Увольнительная.

— Вот и оставайся с тобой наедине, — беззлобно произнес он, поднимаясь и отряхивая травинки с костюма. В районе живота и паха красовалось подсыхающее белесое пятно. — Уже успел надавать пощечин и взломать мой навигатор. Долго я был без сознания?

— Двадцать минут.

Акааши кивнул, оценивая собственное состояние. Ему определенно стало немного легче. Но он подозревал, что это продлится недолго. Активировав наручный навигатор, Акааши, несколько смутившись, ласково поприветствовал свою верную птичку:

— Сова, отведи нас к водоему.

Из квадрата черного циферблата вылетела маленькая светящаяся проекция золотистой совы. Она махала крыльями, будто летела, оставаясь при этом на месте. Послышалось приятное уханье, а потом проекция произнесла:

— Наиболее оптимальный маршрут для хозяина построен. Время пути без учета непредвиденных обстоятельств сорок три минуты по общегалактическому исчислению. Прошу придерживаться указателей.

— Спасибо, птичка, — под нос шепнул Акааши, чувствуя взгляд Кенмы на себе. Сова нежно ухнула в ответ.

Проекция рассыпалась и тут же собралась в мини-карту с различными стрелочками и пунктирными линиями.

Накинув рюкзак на плечи, Акааши указал дорогу.

— Нам через поле к той стороне леса. За ним, судя по изображению, целое озеро. Надеюсь, нам повезет, и там не водятся какие-нибудь хищные твари в количестве, — поморщившись, он обратил внимание на молчаливого Кенму. Тот лукаво улыбался и смотрел с прищуром.

— Ну что опять?

— Ничего, хозяин, — мягко ответил Кенма, явно сдерживая смех.

Акааши закатил глаза, пытаясь собраться, но не выдержал и рассмеялся, качая головой. Развернувшись, он зашагал в заданном направлении, кинув:

— Пошли.

Из-за спины послышалось ироничное:

— Сова?

— О, заткнись.

И снова мягкий, щекочущий нервы смех.

***

Птичка не обманула. Они добрались до места через сорок минут.

Остановившись на берегу, пираты затаили дыхание.

Перед ними раскинулось озеро — прозрачно-голубое, чистое, как безоблачное небо над головой. Зеленый лесной ковер резко контрастировал с белым песком, уходившим под воду. А длинные ветви малакийи тянулись красными цветками к воде, над стеклянной поверхностью которой летали диковинные насекомые.

— На вид неплохо, — нарушил тишину Кенма.

— Я бы сказал — обнадеживающе.

— Я… Мне надо отойти.

Акааши бросил казавшийся неподъемным рюкзак на траву и критично осмотрел Кенму. Тот выглядел плохо — взмыленный, раскрасневшийся, мокрые пряди волос липли к вискам. Ниже смотреть он не стал. Акааши и сам чувствовал себя не лучше после похода. И понимал желание Кенмы уединиться.

— Давай. Только не уходи далеко. Я пока всё проверю.

— Хорошо.

Кенма направился к лесу.

— Если что, зови, — хмыкнув, поддел Акааши.

— Пока как-нибудь сам справлюсь, — отрикошетил тот.

Это многообещающее «пока» иглой впилось под ребра и застряло. Акааши помотал головой, избавляясь от навязчивых образов. Думать о том, как будет удовлетворять себя Кенма — плохая идея.

— Так. Вода, — напомнил себе Акааши и, резво стащив ботинки, устремился к цели.

Мелкий блестящий песок мягко поскрипывал, массируя уставшие ступни. Жара потихоньку спадала, провожая солнце. Еще бы искупаться, и можно разбить лагерь и поесть.

Добравшись до кромки воды, Акааши присел на корточки и нажал на сенсор навигатора.

— Сова, нужны данные о составе воды.

Птичка взлетела, ухнула:

— Запрос принят, хозяин.

Из циферблата вылез тонкий усик-ниточка, опустился в воду, словно пробуя на вкус.

— Данные обрабатываются, — известил навигатор.

Акааши принялся ждать, пытаясь рассмотреть живых обитателей озера, плавающих на дне. Сквозь прозрачную толщу виднелись яркие и разноцветные пятна. Они двигались.

— Отчет на запрос. Озеро «Акаи». Состав жидкости пригоден для жизнеобеспечения функций для видов Homo sapiens, Homo silvestris, Homo alatus, Homo felis, Homo…

— Я понял, давай дальше, — прервал Акааши перечисление подвидов человеческих рас. Главное, что их расы были в списке. Можно выдыхать.

— Жидкость содержит питательные микроэлементы и не содержит аллергенов для видов…

— Сова, я устал.

— Прошу прощения, хозяин.

— Хищники водятся?

— Для расы хозяина и расы первого помощника они не опасны.

— Спасибо, птичка.

Акааши потянулся к навигатору и легонько коснулся перьев на голове, поблагодарив за помощь.

Проекция взмахнула крыльями, рассыпалась и исчезла.

Осталось совсем немного — набрать воды, отфильтровать, поставить палатку, поесть и попытаться заснуть. А там и до утра близко.

***

Как ни старался Акааши занять себя делом, волнение накатывало с каждой новой секундой. Пусть он быстро поставил палатку, отфильтровал воду, попил, умылся, отлил в ближайшие кусты, проверил спальные принадлежности, снова попил, достал сухпайки, прочитал четыре раза их составы, напечатанные мелким шрифтом на упаковке — ушло не более получаса.

Но Кенма все не возвращался. И эти полчаса в их ситуации казались вечностью.

Нервозность возрастала. Промелькнула шальная мысль, что напарник попросту его бросил и малодушно сбежал. Только бежать было некуда. Да и приказа он не ослушается. Значит, что-то произошло. Что-то не так.

Акааши ходил вокруг палатки, как заведенный. Если он пойдет за Кенмой, то может помешать своей излишней заботой, застать в неподобающей позе и за пикантным занятием. А если не пойдет, то может пропустить реальную опасность. Несмотря на заверения капитанов, произойти могло что угодно. Даже отбрасывая вмешательство хозяев планеты — арборийцев, диких зверей тоже стоило учитывать.

Кашлянув, Акааши подошел ближе к деревьям и позвал:

— Кенма, ты скоро?

В ответ не раздалось и звука.

Пульс зачастил, по загривку побежали холодные капли пота.

— Кенма! — закричал он.

Тишина.

Свербящее чувство ужаса поднялось к горлу, ноги разом потяжелели, но адреналиновая красная волна тут же ударила в голову, освобождая тело от секундной слабости. И Акааши бросился в лес, продираясь сквозь ароматные алые ветви, спотыкаясь и поднимаясь вновь.

Он пробежал всего ничего и тут же наткнулся на распростертое под стволом, неестественно выгнутое тело. Голова запрокинута, веки сомкнуты. Кенма лежал на боку, но словно перекрученный. Нижняя часть тела немного повернута от Акааши, когда корпус стремился к противоположной стороне. Левая рука зацепилась за корень дерева, будто в последние мгновения Кенма старался ухватиться хоть за что-то.

Акааши даже не успел подумать, отчего ему настолько страшно. Лишь мелькнуло вспышкой на задворках сознания: «Я не хочу тебя терять», и сердце выпрыгивало из грудины, лихорадочно, неистово долбясь, будто решило вырваться на свободу.

Он опустился на колени перед Кенмой, дотронулся до шеи. Под влажной горячей кожей в артерии мягко бился пульс. Акааши судорожно выдохнул. Живой.

И тут же, быстро ощупывая, принялся осматривать тело напарника на повреждения.

Нано-кожа костюма позволяла не только дышать телу, но и была довольно прочной, способной выдержать большие нагрузки, несмотря на тонкую, тянущуюся ткань. Поэтому вряд ли укусы ядовитых насекомых могли как-то навредить. Но костюм разошелся от шеи до паха. Значит, Кенма сам активировал маленькую кнопку на плече, отчего ткань разъезжалась сама и сплеталась так же при деактивации. Видимых застежек или молний подобная одежда не имела, что позволяло быстро одеться или раздеться при необходимости. Нижнего белья под нано-кожу не надевали, для лучшей сцепки и удобства.

Акааши аккуратно уложил Кенму на спину, разогнул ему ноги.

Внимательно пройдясь взглядом по белой полоске обнаженной кожи, он посмотрел вниз. В паху весь костюм был выпачкан в густой сперме, но член Кенмы все так же стоял и подрагивал после разрядки, с ярко-розовой головки на плоский живот стекали капли семени.

Акааши задохнулся от увиденного, все органы чувств разом обострились, зашлись в хороводе, сводя с ума.

— Да за что же мне это! — воскликнул он и зажмурился, понимая, что всё, это предел. Конец его хваленой выдержке. Оставалась только совесть, которая слабо трепыхалась где-то там. Где-то очень глубоко. Но все же она останавливала. Безумное желание трахнуть Кенму прямо здесь, наплевав на его бессознательное состояние, буквально душило. Даже хуже. То, что Кенма сейчас находился не в себе, под кайфом, не в силах сопротивляться или шипеть гадости, подстегивало темную сторону его души к действию.

«Держись. Нельзя. Нельзя», — отчаянно уговаривал он себя.

Мысленно пообещав себе расчленить капитанов, Акааши с трудом поднял обмякшего Кенму на руки, прижимая к себе крепко и нежно, почему-то боясь навредить, хотя первому помощнику сейчас явно было все равно.

По дороге до озера Акааши подумал, что всегда гнал подобные мысли и желания, держал себя в узде, считая все эти непонятные и грязные чувства недостойной слабостью.

Он не хотел чувствовать, заранее понимал, что это будет слишком болезненно.

Единственным человеком, кто вызывал в нем устойчивый и постоянный всплеск эмоций все эти долгие годы, был Бокуто. Но он никогда не испытывал к нему влечения. С Бокуто всё по-другому. Не так. За него он готов умереть. Отдать всё. Потому что Бокуто для него навсегда та путеводная звезда, которая даже в кромешной мгле укажет верный путь. Основа основ. Энергия жизни на поле смерти. В генерале немыслимо сочетались все те качества, что накрепко привязали Акааши к нему. Рискуя собой, Бокуто спасал его столько раз, что ему и за всю свою никчемную жизнь не расплатиться. Но Бокуто ничего не требовал. Он давал свободу. Всегда и во всем. Кроме этого случая.

И как так получилось? Почему?

Когда вдруг Акааши ощутил первый отголосок глухого раздражения и нелепого интереса в сторону Кенмы? Ведь это произошло задолго до их плена на пиратском корабле.

На самом деле он помнил. Помнил, будто их первая встреча и поединок состоялись вчера. Не поединок — танец. Кенма в черной нано-коже в темноте ночи, с любимой лазерной игрушкой в руке. Он, точно тень, мягко и стремительно скользил по комнате, снова и снова отражая удары Акааши. Гибкий, текучий, легкий. С раскосыми черными глазами — лишь зрачки выдавали его возбуждение от схватки. А лицо — застывшая маска с высокомерно застывшей полуулыбкой. Никто и никогда не смотрел на него так, не сражался, словно играл с ним в поддавки. И Акааши вышел из себя, за что тут же поплатился. Лазерный клинок чиркнул по плечу — угрозой, обещанием, меткой.

Только после прогремевшего взрыва в тюремном блоке Акааши понял, что Кенма пришел отвлечь его, чтобы другие могли освободить из камеры Куроо. Хитрый и успешный план.

А когда оглянулся, комната уже опустела и занавески у открытого окна трепал прохладный ветерок.

После разбирательств мультифайл о Козуме Кенме он прочел множество раз, просмотрел все фото и видео, что нашлись во внутренней сети. Навел справки, поговорил со знающими людьми.

И ждал-ждал-ждал. Жил одержимостью новой встречи.

Кто же знал, что возможность представится, но совсем не на выгодных условиях. Находиться в подчинении оказалось делом сложным. Акааши не хотел подчиняться. Не ему. Не так.

Он сопротивлялся, как мог. И к чему в итоге пришел?

Пришел с легкой и одновременно тяжкой ношей на руках к кромке озера — к черте, отделяющей прошлое и будущее.

Подарок или наказание? Он не узнает, если не решится попробовать.

Перехватив Кенму поперек туловища, Акааши дожал до конца кнопку на его плече, и ткань костюма мягко разошлась от плеча до щиколоток, соскользнув на песок. Положив Кенму на берег, он стянул с него ботинки, оставив наконец того обнаженным. Разобравшись со своим облачением, он снова подхватил тело и ступил в теплую воду.

— Потерпи, осталось совсем немного, — сказал он Кенме, отчаянно чувствуя неодолимый голод, немыслимую тягу, заполняющую его целиком без остатка. — Сейчас станет легче. Кенма, ты слышишь меня? Кенма. Кенма. Кенма, — шептал он, как заведенный.

Зайдя по грудь, Акааши почувствовал, как их тела подхватывает чистая и желанная вода, лаская, обнимая со всех сторон, очищая и смывая все запреты.

Вокруг них плыли красные лепестки малакийи, а в зеркальной глади отражался малиновый закат.

И внутри Акааши пульсировало это алое, непохожее ни на что, чувство. Оно раздирало, жгло, умоляло отдаться ему.

Он больше не мог сдерживаться. Не мог и не хотел.

Наклонившись, Акааши вдохнул такой знакомый запах, приятный и раздражающий одновременно, отметил контраст длинных прямых ресниц на фоне белой кожи, услышал тяжелое дыхание, перевел взгляд на маленький, чуть приоткрытый рот.

И коснулся губами губ. Отстранился на секунду, чувствуя головокружение. И снова поцеловал. Нежно, осторожно, смакуя первое ощущение от контакта.

Стон Кенмы стал неожиданностью. Акааши вскинул голову и встретился с шальным пьяным взглядом.

— Наконец-то, — просипел Кенма, обвив руками его шею и прижимаясь всем телом.

Когда язык Кенмы уверенно скользнул в его рот, Акааши сошел с ума. Он схватил Кенму за волосы, целуя властно, жестко, глубоко, чувствуя, как Кенма обхватывает его ногами, прижимаясь теснее.

Они ушли под воду, крадя дыхание, переплетаясь руками и ногами, вращаясь друг вокруг друга.  
Мягкие губы и нежный язык, который то жалил, то поддавался. Кенма целовался так же, как дрался. Заигрывал, приглашая, обманывал, уходя от ответа, и резко заявлял свои права. Достойный соперник. То, что нужно. То, чего, оказывается, Акааши так не хватало. Равноценный обмен.

Воздуха не хватало. Удовольствие сшибало волной, горело в теле, мучая, лишая остатков разума.

Они словно находились в другом измерении. Одни на тысячи световых лет.

Легкие драло от асфиксии, сознание плыло, паника застала врасплох. Акааши раскрыл под водой глаза, наткнулся на взгляд, полный ответного голода.

И оттолкнувшись от дна, они выскочили из воды, рвано дыша, обжигаясь об напоенный пыльцой воздух.

Они вцепились друг в друга, как в спасательный модуль, царапаясь, оставляя синяки, торопясь выбраться на сушу, чтобы продолжить. Будто кто-то гнал их плетьми, рассекающими кожу в кровь, обнажая до предела, сдирая защиту слой за слоем.

Ввалившись в палатку, они рухнули на спальники, не желая прерывать трения кожи о кожу.

Акааши лег сверху, пропустил сквозь пальцы мокрые пряди волос Кенмы и зажал, удерживая его голову, вылизывал подбородок, скулы. Добрался до шеи. Под кончиком языка заполошно бился пульс.

Кенма застонал и раздвинул ноги. Протиснул руку между ними и обхватил оба члена, крепко сжимая. Акааши застонал в ответ, в глазах помутнело. Он уткнулся лбом Кенме в грудь, а потом нашел губами сосок, втянул, посасывая, прикусил.

Этого было мало.

— Где рюкзак? — собственный голос прозвучал чуждо, низко.

Кенме не нужно было объяснять, о чем спрашивает Акааши.

— Не знаю. Давай так. Не могу больше ждать.

И Акааши сглотнул, вглядываясь в раскрасневшееся лицо, в безумный блеск глаз. Он был согласен на все. Но все же…

— Не боишься боли?

— Я ее хочу.

От ответа, похожего на мольбу, сгорели все предохранители.

Акааши щедро сплюнул на ладонь и провел меж ягодиц Кенмы, нащупал вход, протолкнул палец на две фаланги. Тесно.

Акааши вздернул узкие бедра и согнул Кенму пополам, припечатав его колени к плечам. Наклонился и прикусил упругую ягодицу, потерся щекой, чувствуя, что долго не протянет. Потянулся и лизнул мошонку, втянул в рот яичко, пощекотал языком, отпустил, оставил дорожку поцелуев вдоль напряженного, истекающего смазкой ствола.

Кенма зашипел, оттолкнул ногой Акааши, зло сверкая глазами. А потом широко раздвинул ноги и, изогнувшись, сам ввел два пальца в дырку, наблюдая за реакцией Акааши.

Акааши дрочил себе, то и дело сжимая член у основания, боясь кончить раньше, чем нужно, и смотрел. Смотрел, как Кенма трахает себя длинными пальцами, кусая губы и не отводя взгляда от его, Акааши, лица. Как раскрывается его дырка, когда пальцы выходят до конца, как сжимаются мышцы, когда они снова погружаются внутрь.

Развратно, пошло, невыносимо. Так жарко.

Акааши придвинулся вновь и, удерживая Кенму за запястье, остановил его движение, обвел подушечкой большого пальца розовый ободок растянутого ануса и протолкнул палец в горячее нутро, ощущая рядом скользкие от слюны пальцы Кенмы.

Потом отвел руку Кенмы, закинул его ноги себе на плечи, накрывая своим телом. Хрипло прошептал в губы:

— Покричи для меня.

И вошел на всю длину.

Кенма зашелся в крике, широко раскрывая глаза, заметался в крепких объятьях, отчаянно сжимая руками ягодицы Акааши.

Прикосновения били током — казалось, что искрило всё вокруг. Перед глазами мелькали золотые точки и круги.

— Хорошо. Как же в тебе хорошо, — прохрипел Акааши, прикусив Кенме мягкую мочку уха.

Он хотел насладиться первым разом, не торопиться. Но Кенма стискивал его так сладко, тугие стенки плотно обхватывали до боли напряженный член. Кенма открывался для него без смущения, принимая до конца, и Акааши не выдержал. Немного отстранился и тут же резко вбился в распластанное под ним тело. И ещё.

Ещё.

Дыхание сбивалось, жесткий ритм толчков вырывал судорожные стоны-всхлипы, звук влажных шлепков тела о тело нагнетал марево похоти. Удовольствие невыносимо выкручивало нервы.

Кенма подставлялся при каждом яростном толчке, страстно отвечая на поцелуи, притягивая его к себе еще ближе, будто хотел слиться с ним. Они стали одним пульсирующим комком без разума, без воли, без предрассудков. Сейчас не осталось ничего, что бы их разделяло.

Акааши сжал бедра Кенмы в последний раз, чувствуя, как что-то с треском разбивается внутри, огонь эйфории растекся по венам стремительно, не давая времени на передышку.

Мыслей не осталось. Не осталось Акааши. Сейчас всем его существом руководил хищник, который рвался наружу, пытаясь утолить желания. Существо, о котором он не знал до этого момента.

У всего есть оборотная сторона — та, о которой не подозреваешь ты сам.

Кто ты, Акааши Кейджи? Сколько граней тебя во мне?

Птица, с когтистыми лапами и острым клювом жаждала свободы. Здесь. Сейчас. Она хотела летать.

Акааши содрогнулся всем телом, отдаваясь самому яркому оргазму в его жизни. Он даже не вышел из Кенмы. На это не осталось сил.

Закрыв глаза, он падал с высоты, сложив крылья, отдавшись силе притяжения.  
И снова тишина темноты.

***

В нем плескался океан. Безбрежный, чистый. И теплый.

Ощущение парения и невесомости дарило телу легкость, убаюкивало, успокаивало.

Но оно продлилось не так долго, как хотелось бы.

Океан нагревался, превращаясь в лаву — оранжевую, огненную. Она лениво закипала внутри него.

Тело вдруг налилось тяжестью, чувства обострились. Кожу запекло, во рту скопилась вязкая слюна.

Хотелось пить.

Сознание медленно возвращалось вперемешку с ощущениями.

Акааши лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в мокрый от пота спальник. В палатке пахло пыльцой, потом, спермой и чем-то еще. Казалось, что он весь натерт той токсичной хренью — одним из любимых средств для развязывания языка, использующимся в казематах Белой Тюрьмы Империи. Хватало одной дозы, и у человека неотвратимо наступал фантомный зуд. Это жжение преследовало, оно было повсюду. Под кожей, во всех частях тела, в голове. От него хотелось безумно кричать, выть, ходить по потолку и биться о стены. На памяти Акааши пытки не выдерживал никто. Всегда заканчивалось одинаково — заключенный умолял о детоксе в обмен на информацию.

Но сейчас жжение было невыносимо приятным. И источник его легко узнавался, хотя ничего подобного Акааши раньше не испытывал.

Как только Акааши осознал наконец что происходит, попытался приподняться на локтях и посмотреть назад. Но не успел. На него сверху навалился Кенма, плавно и размеренно входя в его тело.

— Лежи смирно, — тихий смешок пощекотал загривок. Нежные губы прижались к шейным позвонкам.

— Ах ты ж!.. — скрипнул зубами Акааши и положил голову на скрещенные руки.

Ситуация выходила забавной: если он проявил героические усилия и не стал трахать Кенму в послеоргазменном обмороке, то Кенма явно не сомневался и воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью с толком.

Видимо, он пришел в себя раньше, нашел рюкзак и смазку, и уже успел растянуть Акааши, потому что в заднице было мокро и пошло хлюпало при каждом толчке. И что самое удивительное — Акааши это нравилось.

Нравилось, как Кенма целует его плечи, как оглаживает рукой бок и ведет пальцами по бедру, словно успокаивая, как медленно скользит в нем, вынуждая прогибаться в пояснице, насаживаться на член.

Акааши застонал, поддавшись назад, и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям.

— Надо запомнить, что нельзя поворачиваться к тебе спиной, — на выдохе хрипло сказал Акааши.

Кенма заправил его отросшие за последние месяцы волосы за ухо, и толкнулся, вырвав из Акааши очередной стон:

— У тебя очень красивая спина. Я не удержался, — с усмешкой в голосе сказал он, заскользив кончиком языка вдоль позвонков, оставил влажный след на правой лопатке, поцеловал.

Акааши затрепетал от интимного ласкового шепота и с ног до головы покрылся мурашками, почувствовав, как предательский румянец заливает скулы и шею.

Кенма будто специально мучил Акааши этой странной нежностью и неспешностью. Каждое легкое касание отдавалось дрожью в теле, вызывая истому и жажду самому задать жесткий ритм. Но тяжесть тела сверху и поза не располагала к этому, а только мешала и сковывала движения.

— Ты там заснул, что ли? — попытался спровоцировать Акааши, заглядывая за плечо.

Кенма потянулся к нему и, заглянув в глаза, потерся носом о скулу. Акааши казалось, что еще немного и Кенма замурчит от удовольствия.

— Это только второй уровень. Разве ты так быстро сдаешься?

А, вот оно что. Снова известная всем игромания Кенмы: в космо-симуляторах он бог, об этом знали все. Но сейчас Кенма создавал свой космос — Вселенную для них двоих — строил собственный мир и вручал Акааши правила игры и ключи, открывая ему самый полный доступ из всех возможных. И, надо признаться, Акааши не был против. Азарт и похоть, помноженные на афродизиак, и долго сдерживаемые чувства, выдавали на выходе гремучую смесь.

— И сколько всего уровней в программе?

— У нас впереди вся ночь. Утром подсчитаем. Если будем способны, — хмыкнув, добавил первый помощник.

И Кенма оказался прав. На них обрушилось сумасшествие.

Ночь текла мучительно медленно и рвала сознание с памятью на лоскуты.

Перед глазами завертелась карусель из ярких кадров, которые озарялись всполохами и тлели, чтобы уступить место новым. Набор из картинок и обрывков диалогов.

Вот они, отдышавшись, решились искупаться. Вышли голые, толкаясь локтями и пикируясь шутками. Нырнули вместе, а потом плескались, как дети.

Акааши зацепился взглядом за мокрые светлые волосы, увидел темные засосы на шее и груди Кенмы, с удивлением отмечая, что их оставил он. Схватил Кенму за острый локоть и потянул за собой из воды.

Они не дошли до палатки, повалились в траву в нескольких метрах от нее. Акааши обхватил голову Кенмы, повел членом по губам и толкнулся в горячий рот. Кенма смотрел на него снизу вверх черным немигающим взглядом, а после удерживал его за бедра, пока Акааши кончал.

Вот они уже в палатке, распотрошили рюкзаки, быстро перекусили чем-то безвкусным и сухим, запивая отфильтрованной водой.

— На самом деле, ты не так уж и плох.

— Сомнительный комплимент, не находишь?

— От меня это самый лучший комплимент, — возразил Акааши, заставляя Кенму улыбнуться.

А потом они снова набросились друг на друга, ненасытившиеся, жадные. Новый левел.

Вот они лежали, пытаясь отдышаться. Кенма рисовал круги кончиками пальцев на раскрытой ладони Акааши. И на Акааши накатило понимание, что его расслабляет это ленивое заигрывание.

Он не помнил, как заснул.

Состояние сытости и изможденности прошло слишком быстро. Кровь снова разогнала наркотик по венам, вынуждая подчиниться инстинктам. Выныривая из спасительного океана забытья, Акааши опять погружался в другой — реальный и уже почти страшный. Член снова стоял, болезненно пульсируя.

Акааши попытался нашарить рукой Кенму, но наткнулся на пустоту. Пришлось разлепить веки. В глазах зарябило. У его ног кто-то шелестел, недовольно фыркая.

Свет от фонаря бил в противоположную стенку палатки, выхватывая силуэт.

— Что ты там делаешь?

— Ищу.

— Что?

— Нам обещали подарки. Надеюсь, они помогут. — Акааши не успел ничего сказать, как Кенма добавил: — О, нашел.

Подарком от капитанов оказался Skin69 или «умный презерватив», как его называли в народе. Презерватив с функцией вибрации и несколькими режимами. Он мог даже отсасывать, при этом обладая всеми достоинствами обычного презерватива — тонкой, скользящей пленкой с дезинфектором и смазкой в комплекте.

Секс для ленивых или одиноких. Ничего не нужно делать — Skin69 все сделает за тебя. Не их случай, но смысл в этом имелся. Совсем не хотелось стереть член до крови за одну ночь, которой, казалось, не было конца.

— Давай попробуем, — кивнул Акааши и позволил Кенме надеть на него игрушку.

И вот уже они сидели, обнявшись, лицом к лицу, жадно целуясь, прерываясь лишь на мгновения.

Они почти не двигались. Акааши чувствовал, как игрушка вибрирует, скользит по смазке вверх-вниз и буквально танцует на его члене, на котором, застыв, сидел Кенма.

Акааши рассматривал его лицо, казавшееся холодной равнодушной маской, и понимал, что все это время ошибался. На самом деле нужно просто знать, куда смотреть, и тогда замечаешь все оттенки чувств и эмоций. И сейчас Акааши видел. То тонкое, отчаянное желание, мучительное и сладкое. Боль, наслаждение, страх, нежность — все мешалось в одном взгляде. Теперь в глазах Кенмы Акааши видел свое отражение.

А потом оттягивать неизбежный оргазм стало невозможно. Мысли снова испарились в наркотическом мороке, Акааши дернулся, вскрикнул, утыкаясь лбом в теплую грудь Кенмы.

Кенма тоже не задержался в пути, лишь оттолкнул Акааши, слез с него и, быстро водя рукой по члену, кончил ему на лицо.

Акааши стер со скулы белесые потеки и облизнул пальцы, пробуя на вкус.

— Каков я на вкус? — прохрипел Кенма, падая рядом.

— Обалденный.

— Я запомню.

Акааши рассмеялся, притягивая его к себе и улетая в звездное небо.

***

Он не помнил, кто из них дал сигнал и как их забирали.

Акааши очнулся уже в боксе, под прозрачным куполом регенерационной капсулы. Что-то справа от него запищало и замигало красным датчиком. И тут же в палату вошел мужчина в белом медкостюме с папкой в руках. Его короткие черные волосы стояли торчком, а волевое лицо выражало крайнюю степень беспокойства. Он активировал панель управления, и регенератор раскрылся.

— Что? Все так плохо? — прошептал Акааши. Горло саднило.

— Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Иваизуми Хаджиме. Я личный доктор Его Королевского Величества Ойкавы Тоору. Вы находитесь под его покровительством на планете Арборея. Вы можете назвать свое имя, и помните ли вы события последних дней? — озабоченно спросил он, достав из кармана халата тонкий светящийся прибор. — Старайтесь держать глаза открытыми.

Он направил световой лучик сначала в один глаз Акааши, а потом в другой. Нахмурившись еще больше, врач все же отстранился, желая услышать ответ.

Акааши вздохнул.

— Я — Акааши Кейджи. Очень приятно, — вежливо отозвался он.

Доктор ждал несколько секунд, думая, что Акааши продолжит, но тот молчал.

— Это всё, что вы помните?

Акааши поморщился — конечно, он помнил многое. Только он не знал, какое сегодня число и сколько провалялся в капсуле. Да и понятия не имел, о чем можно говорить, а о чем лучше промолчать. И кто в итоге информатор. Может, им повезет, и им окажется доктор. 

На всякий случай он решил действовать осторожно.

— Какое сегодня число?

— Тридцать восьмое флорема весеннего цикла по арборийскому календарю. Мы забрали вас с озера через час после поданного вами сигнала. То есть сегодня утром. — Доктор посмотрел на старинный механизм на руке и продолжил: — Сейчас двадцать три часа десять минут.

— Я спал весь день? — уточнил Акааши.

— Да. Вы находились под действием малаки, а без соответствующей прививки от ее действия ваш организм не выдержал высокого содержания афродизиака в организме. Но не беспокойтесь, — проговорил доктор, хотя с его низким голосом вкупе с несколько резкими движениями, утешения слова не приносили, — теперь вы привиты, а последствия вскоре сойдут на нет. Ваши показатели уже стремятся к норме. Немного расширены зрачки, но это допустимо. Как вы себя чувствуете? Попробуйте подвигаться и хотя бы сесть.

Акааши приподнялся на локтях, осматривая себя. Нано-кожи на нем не наблюдалось — кто-то заботливо переодел его в просторные голубые штаны и такого же цвета футболку.

Аккуратно двигаясь, Акааши сел, пытаясь проанализировать ощущения, пошевелил стопами и пальцами ног, сжал-разжал кулаки. Покрутился корпусом из стороны в сторону.

Не было ни боли, ни неприятных ощущений. Напротив, он чувствовал себя свежим, отдохнувшим и полным сил. Удивительно.

— Кажется, все в порядке. Лучше, чем я мог надеяться, — сказал Акааши.

— Хорошо. В ближайшие часы вам станет еще легче. На самом деле, пыльца добавляется арборийцами даже в качестве специй к блюдам или вину. В малых дозах и чистом виде она стимулирует обмен веществ в организме, способствует очищению крови от токсинов, работает как психостимулятор и благотворно влияет на половую сферу. Главное, не перебарщивать, — неловко кашлянув, угрюмо закончил королевский доктор, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, явно вспомнив о чем-то своем.

— Согласен, — зачем-то ответил Акааши, стараясь не думать о том, какую картину увидели арборийцы, пришедшие к ним на помощь. — Со мной был напарник. Где он сейчас?

— Он в соседнем боксе. Еще спит.

— Могу я его увидеть? — осведомился Акааши.

— Конечно, но чуть позже. Как только он проснется и я удостоверюсь, что регенерация прошла нормально, — кивнул мужчина, и Акааши, присмотревшись, вдруг понял, что доктор не похож на арборийцев, которых он изучал на проекции перед вылазкой.

— Доктор Иваизуми, извините, если мой вопрос неуместен…

— Спрашивайте, — перебил он и выпрямился, немного выпятив грудь, словно готовясь к драке.

— Вы ведь не из местных, верно?

Доктор заметно расслабился и ответил:

— Да. Я родился на Земле, но после распределения из Академии наук меня направили сюда — изучать флору. А потом случились всем известные события, и мне уже некуда было возвращаться. Я остался здесь.

У Акааши царапнуло на сердце, внутри заскреблось сочувствие. Всем известное противостояние альянса государств Земли и планет Великой Империи могло закончиться только так — уничтожением истинной человеческой расы. Спастись удалось немногим. И Иваизуми волей судьбы оказался в их числе.

Решив сменить тему на более нейтральную, Акааши полюбопытствовал:

— Как вы попали к королю? Я слышал, что он довольно… притязателен. Не каждому удается добиться его благосклонности.

Акааши вдруг увидел, как скулы и уши этого мужественного человека отчаянно краснеют. Иваизуми покрутил папку в руках, немного помолчал и все же ответил:

— Наверно, я родился под счастливой звездой, раз Его Величество заметил меня.

— Неужели я это услышал? — из коридора раздался смех. И появился он. Король Арбореи собственной персоной.

До того, как Акааши с Иваизуми, будто по команде, одновременно встали на колено и склонили головы, Акааши готов был поклясться, что увидел жуткое смущение вперемешку с раздражением на лице доктора.

— Повелитель, — произнес Иваизуми.

— Поднимитесь. Все же это медбокс, а не тронный зал. Оставим условности, — голос цветочного короля журчал и переливался в своей игривости, ласкал слух.

Акааши удостоверился, что Иваизуми встал, и поднялся за ним, наконец взглянув на короля, который не подчинялся ни имперским, ни конфедератам и каким-то образом умудрялся не пускать на свою вечнозеленую планету агрессоров, охраняя свой народ, чем заслужил всеобщее уважение.

Конечно, Акааши знал, что цветочный король красив и обольстителен. Но ни одно изображение не производило того мощного впечатления, которое он оказывал при личной встрече.

Высокий, статный, уверенный. И хотя он лукаво и бесшабашно улыбался, словно юнец, его глаза светились умом и мудростью. Но даже не вальяжная поза или выражение лица так притягивали взгляд.

Его кожа отливала перламутром и блестела, как нежные лепестки фурций, от шеи до щиколоток тянулось тонкое белесое кружево, похожее на белую татуировку, которое так же мерцало и переливалось. А вместо привычной человеческой одежды его ноги, руки и торс были увиты хрупкими зелеными ростками и побегами, сплетавшимися в районе паха и бедер, закрывая от глаз интимные подробности. С его плеч на пол пушистой волной спускалась длинная мантия, сотканная из живых, преимущественно красных, цветов. Голову также украшал венок из ростков и ароматных живых соцветий. 

Акааши молча наблюдал за этим великолепием и не мог произнести и слова. 

Вдоволь покрасовавшись и, видимо, удовлетворившись произведенным эффектом на гостя, повелитель произнес:

— Как вам Арборея весной? — в его тоне слышался неподдельный интерес и шутливое подтрунивание.

Акааши сглотнул и взял себя в руки. Чуть наклонив в почтении голову, он ответил:

— Ваша планета, как и гостеприимство, выше всяких похвал. Это большая честь для нас, Ваше Величество.

Король медленно обходил его по кругу, рассматривая гостя, как диковинную зверушку — взгляд продирал до костей. Длинная алая мантия тащилась за ним, как хвост, образовав в итоге кольцо вокруг Акааши. 

Вдруг он почувствовал сильный головокружительный аромат, понимая, что король приблизился к нему вплотную со спины. Он не касался его, но тем не менее, шепот прозвучал у самого уха:

— Надеюсь, вы нашли ответы на свои вопросы?

Акааши бросило в жар. Цветочный король окутывал и дурманил, хитрил. И вместе с этим нагнетал атмосферу одной небрежно сказанной фразой, демонстрируя свою неограниченную власть. Акааши словно ступал по тонкому льду. И с этой мыслью пришло понимание, зачем повелитель целой планеты пришел к нему лично. 

— На многие, но не на все. И один вопрос будоражит меня сейчас больше всего, — стараясь не выдать своего волнения, сказал он.

Ойкава обошел его и, чуть наклонившись вперед, с несколько наигранным любопытством произнес:

— И какой же? 

— Ради чего вы пригласили нас к себе?

Акааши сделал крупную ставку. Жизненно-важным в эту минуту стало пройти последний уровень.

Ойкава рассмеялся и махнул рукой.

— Ах, это! Мне нравится ваш подход — сразу к делу. Люблю ответственных людей, — король почему-то скосил глаза на молчавшего все это время доктора — тот покраснел еще больше, играя желваками на жестких скулах, а потом подмигнул Акааши. — Я рад, что такое серьезное дело поручили вам. 

Король жестом фокусника достал из-за спины небольшую плоскую золотую коробочку и вручил ее Акааши. 

Акааши выдохнул, сдерживая дрожь в пальцах, и сжал шкатулку, боясь уронить. Он принял верное решение и не проиграл — информатором оказался сам Цветочный король. 

И только теперь на него лавиной навалилось понимание того, почему капитаны ничего толком им не сказали, почему отправили именно их с Кенмой. План был безумным и гениальным, как и все их идеи.

Информатор не был обычным рядовым жителем, а королю не пристало светиться по гала-сети — и у стен есть уши, а так же всегда существовала угроза взлома внутренней шифрованной линии связи, особенно когда дело касалось Дворцового переворота и смены власти в Великой Империи. Вступать в открытую войну с Императором не имело смысла. Нужно было проявить чудеса тактики и стратегии, наладить связи и получить поддержку, чтобы осуществить задуманное. И действовать тихо. 

Кому они могли доверить всё без лишних объяснений? Ответ прост — Кенме и Акааши. 

На самом деле, Бокуто не сомневался в нем. Он снова дал ему особенную миссию. 

И, хотя Акааши не знал о содержимом, он отчетливо понимал, что эта маленькая золотая шкатулка в его ладонях — нечто очень ценное. 

— Не потеряйте. 

Акааши встретился взглядом с Ойкавой. Серьезный взгляд повелителя пронизывал.

— Не потеряйте то, что вы обрели на Арборее. 

Слова короля для Акааши звучали двояко. Он сразу вспомнил о Кенме. 

Акааши не хотел терять. 

— Не сомневайтесь, Повелитель. 

Ойкава улыбнулся и одобрительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну, а теперь пойдемте, проверим вашего друга. Наверняка он уже может составить нам компанию.

***

На Арборее так и не удалось пообщаться с Кенмой наедине. После «удовлетворительной регенерации», как ее назвал королевский доктор, они занимались насущными делами, не терпящими отлагательств.

Тепло попрощавшись с Его Величеством и королевским доктором, дав обещание о повторном посещении Арборийского дворца, гости отправились в путь в сопровождении личной охраны Повелителя и его солдат. Они помогли добраться до границы, где пираты были переброшены до челнока вместе с обещанным грузом.

Когда Куроо успел договориться о поставках различной органической дури и лекарств, по сути, наладив бизнес-мосты, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, Акааши уже ничему не удивлялся, хотя бы потому, что на это не осталось сил. 

Он хотел обратно на корабль. В свою каюту. Раздеться, принять душ, перекусить и лечь в постель, полностью отключившись от различного рода переживаний и волнений. 

И, конечно, он понимал главную причину его беспокойства. Он не знал, как теперь, после всего, что между ними произошло, вести себя с Кенмой.

Действие от афродизиака закончилось. И у Кенмы нет причин бросаться в его объятья. Да что там. Об этом Акааши даже не мог мечтать. В лучшем случае Кенма перестанет смотреть на него свысока. 

И Акааши молчал и старался избегать взгляда первого помощника, игнорируя неуместные всплески эмоций в себе, о которых раньше он не подозревал. Кенма будто набрал какой-то очередной код и взломал всю систему — систему его души — и сейчас там царил хаос. 

Они плыли в открытом космосе, приближаясь к кораблю, когда Акааши почувствовал легкое и несмелое касание. 

Акааши открыл глаза и посмотрел на источник такого необходимого ему тепла. В груди зажгло.

Они сидели совсем близко, в спаренных креслах, пристегнутые по всем нормам, чуть касаясь локтями друг друга. 

Кенма смотрел перед собой в широкий иллюминатор, за которым плескался океан космоса с его живыми планетами, и вырисовывал круги на раскрытой ладони Акааши.

Прикосновения, как обещание, что все изменилось.

Акааши не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. 

Никто из них не проронил ни слова до стыковки с кораблем. Слова были не нужны.

Они просто смотрели на океан, держась за руки.


End file.
